Internal Conflict 2011
Internal Conflict 2011 is the 27th cpv produced by SCAW. It is the second in the chronology. It took place on March 16, 2011 from the HSBC Arena in Buffalo, New York. The card was comprised of nine matches, including two in the Preshow. The main event was an Elimination Chamber match for vacant SCAW Championship. Card Screenshot_2017-12-22-12-06-58-1.png|Spider-Man vs InuYasha vs The Green Lantern vs Robin vs Edward Elric vs Optimus Prime for the vacant SCAW Championship - Elimination Chamber Match Screenshot_2017-12-22-12-06-38-1.png|Doctor Doom (champion) vs He-Man vs Harry Potter vs Hellboy vs Santa Claus vs Mr. Clean For The SCAW Internet Championship - Elimination Chamber Match Screenshot_2017-12-22-12-05-38-1.png|The Joker & Jack Sparrow (champions) vs The All-Americans for the SCAW Tag Team Championship Screenshot_2017-12-22-12-05-20-1.png|Team Lincoln vs Team Anakin - 3-on-3 Elimination Tag Match Screenshot_2017-12-22-12-06-17-1.png|Avril Lavigne vs Amy Lee Screenshot_2017-12-22-12-05-57-1.png|Captain Picard vs Mr Spock Preshow Jay & Silent Bob defeated Ivan Drago & Zod in a tag team match. Jay pinned Zod after the Silencer. David Beckham pinned Max Payne after the Spot Kick. Preliminary matches The All-Americans (Guile & Captain America) defeated The Joker & Jack Sparrow to win their 4th SCAW Tag Team Championship. Guile pinned Sparrow after the Super Sonic Boom. Doctor Doom defended the SCAW Internet Championship in an Elimination Chamber match. *Mr. Clean (#1) pinned Harry Potter (#2) with a Power Bomb pin. *Doctor Doom (#4) pinned Santa Claus (#3) after the Doctor Doom Bomb. *Doctor Doom pinned Mr. Clean after the Doctor Doom Bomb. *Doctor Doom pinned Hellboy (#6) after a T-Bone Slam. *He-Man (#5) made Doctor Doom submit with the Power of Greyskull to win his second Internet Championship. Anakin attacked Apocalypse in the parking lot. Ichigo Kurosaki called out Chuck Norris. Norris superkicked him for his troubles. Norris also announced that since Anakin has not chosen his teammates, then Norris himself will do it for him. Jean-Luc Picard pinned Spock after the Engage. Yu Yu Hakusho (Yusuke Urameshi & Kazuma Kuwabara) attacked Mick Thomson and Leatherface backstage. Amy Lee pinned Avril Lavigne after the Breath No More. Anakin, Shaquille O'Neal & Captain Marvel defeated Ghost Rider, M. Bison & The Prince of Persia (Apocalypse's replacement) in a Six Man Tag Team Elimination match. *Anakin pinned Ghost Rider after a Power Slam. *Prince of Persia pinned Anakin after the Greetings from Persia. *Bison pinned Shaq after the Corkscrew Moonsault. *Captain Marvel pinned Bison after the Shazam Splash. *Captain Marvel pinned Prince of Persia after the Marvelocity. Abraham Lincoln assaulted Captain Marvel, but Anakin came in and told Lincoln they would face off at Day of Destiny 2011 inside a steel cage. War Machine called out Yu Yu Hakusho to which they obliged but Iron Man made his return and he and War Machine proceeded to clean house. Main Event The vacant SCAW Championship was contested in an Elimination Chamber match. *Edward Elric (#4) pinned Spider-Man (#3) after the Sudden Alchemy. *Inuyasha (#6) pinned Elric after The Green Lantern's (#2) moonsault. *Green Lantern pinned Inuyasha after the Green Light. *Robin (#1) made Optimus Prime (#5) submit to the Crossface. *Green Lantern pinned Robin after a Moonsault from the top of one of the pods to win his second SCAW Championship. Superman, wearing dark colors, attacked them both Ghost Rider cashed in Money in the Bank and pinned Green Lantern after the Ghost Ride to win the SCAW Championship. Results Category:Internal Conflict Category:New York cpvs Category:2011